


La Femme Rouge

by Cory_Ross



Series: Dark Reality [1]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, F/F, Guns, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cory_Ross/pseuds/Cory_Ross
Summary: In this AU, Carmen was left behind after a mission gone wrong.ACME considers her legally dead.Team Red carries out their mission to stop V.I.L.E.But with the loss of Carmen, life will never be the same.One year later, a new vigilante emerges who also loves to wear the color red.They wear a Red Skull Helmet to hide their face.Their thievery soon gets the attention of ACME, V.I.L.E., and Team Red.Good, because she likes to be noticed.Part of the Dark Reality series. #1A Carmen Sandiego 2019 fanfiction. Batman: Under the Red Hood and Spawn will be heavily referenced.
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Shadowsan, Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Tigress | Sheena, Ivy & Zack (Carmen Sandiego)
Series: Dark Reality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204619
Kudos: 12





	1. Loss

Carmen's POV  
~~~~~~~

Me and my team were heading to Alaska to find the V.I.L.E. base located there.

We were coming by helicopter.

Zack was nervous, but he's actually a pretty good pilot.

Apparently they had some priceless jewelry located there.

All the hungry people in the world who will have food soon.

All the kids who can attend school.

Zack and Ivy were rooting for me all the way.

If Shadowsan wasn't on a mission, we'd be able to have a better chance.

"Security should be unaware, Red." Said Player through my earpiece. "We should be able to get the jewels."

What can go wrong?

~~Time Skip~~ 

A lot actually.

ACME came.

The agents somehow found me.

Now I was fighting V.I.L.E. and ACME. 

They didn't even fight each other.

I told Zack and Ivy that we were going to have to abort through my earpiece as I punched an ACME agent out cold. 

I was able to find a snowmobile in the base.

I told Zack the new pick up location.

ACME was still hot on my trail.

I had to make a lot of turns, but I was able to lose them.

Once I arrived at the pick up, all I had to do was wait.

The pick up was located in top of a cliff.

"Well well well." Said an all too familiar voice.

Tigress.

"You might've outran those agents," Tigress grinned. "But you can't outrun me."

She swung her claws at me.

I was able to dodge the first few.

After a few moments of dodging, one of her claws cut me across the left side of my face.

It went right through my snow goggles.

She almost hit my eye.

"OW!" I said, making Tigress freeze for a second. "That's gonna scar, you jerk."

Tigress and I continued to fight until we reached the edge of the cliff.

She managed to put a few scratches on my left forearm. 

"Ok." Said Tigress. "You give up?" 

I shook my head as I swung my right fist at her.

Tigress kicked me in the stomach and I fell back.

I tumbled off the cliff.

I heard a scream.

I couldn't tell if it was me or Tigress.

Everything went black before I knew what was happening.

Player's POV  
~~~~~~~

I tried to contact Carmen but she wouldn't respond.

She went offline.

I told this to Zack and Ivy.

They said that they couldn't contact her either.

She wasn't at the pick up.

They said they found blood and a trail in the snow to the edge of the cliff.

They also found Carmen's snow goggles.

They were busted.

They flew down, but we're able to find nothing.

We didn't know what happened at the moment.

I looked for any recent calls around the area with in the last hour.

I found one.

I listened to it.

"T-the job is done." Said a Shakey voice. "It was an accident...but I... I took care of Carmen Sandiego."

But we couldn't find at the very least a body. 

So where in the world is Carmen Sandiego?

I looked through a drone, and ACME was on their way.

I told Zack and Ivy to get out of there.

"But Carmen isn't here." Said Ivy. "We can't leave without her."

"We have no choice." I said. "If Carmen made it out, she knows how to handle herself. She'll contact us the first chance she gets."

We never got that call.

Chase's POV  
~~~~~~~~

We searched the area, but could not find La Femme Rouge.

She has to be here somewhere.

We reached an area with tracks.

We found only footprints and blood.

We tested the blood out through DNA, and sure enough, no file.

Carmen Sandiego has no file.

It could be hers. 

What the question is.. what happened?

Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego?


	2. 9 Months Later

Player's POV  
~~~~~~~

~~9 Months Later~~

It was made known internationally.

Carmen Sandiego was no more.

Nobody could find her.

No one could before.

But she always made appearances.

Now, she was just gone.

Like she just disappeared into thin air.

Everyone, even Law Enforcement Agencies, mourned the disappearance of Carmen.

Some made merchandise to cash in on this tragedy.

Greedy bastards. 

She was able to walk through public without many people glancing.

Nobody, but a few people, knew her story.

A lot didn't know what she looked like other than the Red Coat and Fedora.

But everyone still knew she existed.

Me, Zack, Ivy, and Shadowsan will forever be mourning her death.

But we will be avenging her as well.

V.I.L.E. will pay for what they did.

We'll keep stealing from them until they surrender to the authorities or they can not steal again.

It'll be hard without Carmen.

But it would be what she would've wanted.

And ACME?

As much as they also led to Carmen's tragic demise, V.I.L.E. is our top priority.

???'s POV  
~~~~~~

I am La Femme Rouge!

And let's be honest, it doesn't take a genius to know who I really am.

But we'll get to that in a bit.

Like, really soon.

Immediately.

No build up.

Just gonna get right to it.


	3. La Femme Rouge

La Femme Rouge's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok, let's just get one thing out of the way.

It's not really a huge surprise.

I'm Carmen.

I'm not gone.

Let's go back for a second.

~~Flashback~~

I was falling down the cliff.

Everything went black.

When I woke up, I was far from the pick up.

My glider opened up and a flew me somewhere far far away.

My face still hurt from the scratch.

I tried to answer my earpiece, but it was dead.

All my communicators were.

Just like in Stockholm.

Only this time, not even ACME could come help me.

At least I wasn't trapped in a bowl.

I got up and walked for a few miles.

Luckily I found a village.

I went there, got something to eat, then booked a hotel.

I turned on the television.

It was all over the news.

They said they couldn't find me.

No one could.

But they thought I was DEAD!?

After only one day!?

I might've lost a bit of blood during my fight with Tigress, but I didn't feel THAT terrible.

I used a first aid kit I luckily found in my hotel room and patched myself up.

One thing is for sure I hate needles.

After I patched up my arm, I decided to leave the scratch on my face unstitched.

It might scar, but no way is a needle going close to my eye.

And as much as it hurt me deep down, wherever I went, ACME would come after me.

Zack, Ivy, Shadowsan, and Player were in danger of being seen with me.

They'd be safer without me. 

Shadowsan was already on ACME'S wanted list, but I was higher.

I might've hacked their system, but the Chief killed Dexter Wolfe.

My father. 

I wanted to searched for my mother, who doesn't know I'm alive.

But I knew that we'd be putting her in danger as well.

So we gave up on that.

We just continued with our capers.

I'll still carry out capers, but from now on I'm on my own.

I'm gonna have to take up a new name.

Learn new skills.

But just because I'm gonna change my name, doesn't mean I'm not gonna hint at the fact that I'm alive.

~~End of Flashback~~

And that name is obvious.

Even though most people knew that name was the second name for Carmen Sandiego, they just assumed that I was a different thief. 

Good.

I might hint at the fact that I'm alive, but right now I was gonna keep the mystery going.

I went to a gym and got stronger.

I went to the shooting range and became accurate with a lot of firearms.

We'll get to why in a bit.

I got some tattoos as well.

I hate needles, but tattoos add to my new style.

I got the a Phoenix in the middle of my upper back.

A crow on top of a skull on my right bicep.

Flaming dice on the left side of my neck.

And a tribal sleeve on my left forearm.

My clothing appearance also changed. 

On the surface, had custom Black Sleeveless Upper Body Armor with a Red Phoenix on the chest.

On the neck part of it, it was raised a little, and there was a small button.

When pressed, a Red Helmet formed, Iron Man style.

It was in the style of a Skull with Black lenses. 

The armor and helmet took months to make, obviously.

Most would try years and fail to make it.

Good thing I was raised by evil, or in this case, vile scientists who make those kind of gadgets.

I wore Black Combat Pants.

Black Combat Boots with Knife Holsters. 

Black Combat Gloves.

A Red Fitted Biker Jacket.

A Black gun belt with 2 Gun Holsters.

Holsters moved in a way where I'd have to move my right hand to my left hip to comfortably grab a pistol handle. 

And a Red Skull belt buckle.

I had 2 knifes to cut rope or cord.

They were holstered on my boots.

And the guns?

2 custom Colt 1911's, with Red metal (hard to find) for everything but the trigger and hammer (which were Black), Black Skull Engravings, and Black handles with a Phoenix.

On the Barrels for both, La Femme Rouge was engraved in Black letter with Black Engraving.

They shot tranquilizer darts to knock the person unconscious.

As you can tell, the Phoenix and Skull were my new symbols. 

And where does the Rouge come in for La Femme Rouge?

The Helmet and Jacket were red.

I still wore earrings and my triangle necklace though.

And the Red Lipstick.

The necklace was under the armor so you can't see it.

My hair was shorter.

I dyed a strand of my hair Black and wore my hair in a ponytail.

I'm kinda having an edge lord thing going on.

But at I like my new look.

Time to come out of the shadows.


	4. V.I.L.E.

~~3 Months Later~~

Coach Brunt's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we heard of Carmen Sandiego being presumably dead, we, the heads of V.I.L.E., had mixed feelings.

We were glad that Carmen Sandiego wouldn't interfere with our affairs.

But Carmen Sandiego was also Black Sheep.

Black Sheep was basically our daughter.

Me, Cleo, Bellum, Maelstrom, and Shadowsan were basically her parents.

We watched her grow up.

We raised her.

We actually... mourned.

And Tigress, who killed Carmen, was grieving for six months. 

We let her have that time off.

It took us six months as well to recover slightly.

When Black Sheep left, we became furious.

When Carmen Sandiego died, we felt empty.

Things will try to continue as normal.

But our hearts grew shallower and darker.

Roundabout replaced Shadowsan soon before Carmen died.

He wasn't as sad as us.

Now, we were having a meeting in one of our bases, because we were were still waiting for the main base to be built, to discuss a new threat to V.I.L.E.

Carmen's crew started to destroy our bases.

They steal from us, and then burn down our strongholds.

Thankfully, no casualties.

And this new threat has been stealing millions of dollars worth of artifacts from V.I.L.E. for the last three months.

"This person has been really affecting our affairs for the last three months." Said Maelstrom, showing their picture on the screen. "She calls herself La Femme Rouge. We don't have a face. But we can identify her clothing appearance."

I saw that they wore a Skull shaped Red Mask.

That won't save them.

"They also use guns, it seems." Continued Maelstrom. "They shoot tranquilizer darts luckily. So no casualties. How do you all want to solve this problem?"

"We can pay her to steal FOR us." Said Cleo.

"We could reprogram her." Said Bellum.

"How about we BREAK EVERY BONE IN HER BODY?" I said slamming my fists on the table.

No one except Roundabout flinched.

"All we have to do is find her." Said Cleo.

"Well," Said Maelstrom. "She is no stranger to saying where she'll strike next. She says she might rob the stronghold we have in Shanghai. It's all over the dark web."

We all nodded.

We'll send La Chévre to take care of her.

To bring her here alive.

I want to see what she looks like.

"She also seems to be a fan of our daughter's work." Said Maelstrom, catching our attention. "La Femme Rouge was one of Carmen's nicknames."

Change of plans.

"I'll be the one to go." I said. "I'll say hi to our daughter's little fan girl."

A guard ran into the room quickly.

"Countess Cleo, Dr. Maelstrom, Couch Brunt, Dr. Bellum and Mr. Roundabout," She began. "La Femme Rouge is calling us."

Wait, she's CALLING us!?

To brag maybe?

We accepted the call and she was on the screen.

Her Red Skull Helmet staring at us.

"Heads of V.I.L.E. I presume." She started. "I'm calling to make a deal.

"And what is your offer?" Asked Cleo.

"I steal for you, not against." She said. "But for a small price." 

"You want to steal for us?" Asked Bellum, skeptically. "You already stole 34 million dollars worth of artifacts FROM us."

"So you know I can successfully steal for you." She said.

Maelstrom was skeptical, but agreed.

"Are you aware the golden statue of a dog?" Asked Maelstrom. "One decorated with Emeralds, Diamonds, Rubies, and almost every other precious rock? Worth around 60 million dollars?"

"Yeah." She said, I bet she was smiling behind that mask. "The one they're selling at an auction in Los Angeles. Weird that it's not Las Vegas." 

"Steal it from them, then deliver it to us." Said Maelstrom. 

"What about my fee?" Asked La Femme Rouge. "I don't do things for free." 

"How much do you want?" Asked Cleo. "We'll send it to your account." 

"It's worth 60 million dollars, right?" Asked La Femme Rouge. 

Maelstrom nodded.

"I want $500k." She said. "No negotiations."

We all looked at each other in disbelief.

"Fine." Sneered Maelstrom. "But deliver it to us in good condition. If not, we're changing our mind. We'll come after you."

"Are you threatening me, Professor Maelstrom?" La Femme Rouge asked. "I could just take it for myself."

"No." Said Bellum, wide eyes. "We're sorry. We'll send the full amount to your account after the mission." 

"How did you get one of our coms anyway?" Asked Cleo.

"A magician never reveals their secrets." Said La Femme Rouge. "But you should tell your agents to watch their pockets in crowded places." 

She hung up.

Carmen's POV  
~~~~~~~~

No, I haven't gone crazy.

I just wanted V.I.L.E. to donate to a charity.

One that isn't a scam and actually gives people what they need. 

Food, housing, and electricity. 

And so much more.

I don't give them garbage they don't want or need. 

Necessities only.

And after they send the money to an account I give them, I'll remove it.

Like it never existed.


	5. Los Angeles

Carmen's POV  
~~~~~~~~~

I wanted to go in wearing a dress.

But V.I.L.E. could have eyes here.

So instead I gotta sneak in.

Good thing these rich people are too focus on buying objects for quadruple the value to notice me. 

I snuck through the vents and found my ways to the storage room.

I quickly and quietly got out of the vent and found what I wanted. 

But there was a guard.

He looks tired anyway.

I shot a dart into his leg and he passed out.

He'll wake up in a few hours.

I took the duffle bag I brought, opened it up, and pulled out a blanket.

I grabbed the statue and wrapped the blanket around it.

Then I put it in the bag. 

Fragile things are expensive.

Then I escaped through the vent.

Once I was outside, I was in the clear. 

~~Time Skip~~

I turned on the com.

"Yes?" Asked Maelstrom. "Do you have the statue?"

I showed the statue to them.

Then I put it back into the bag.

"Take it to the drop site." Said Countess Cleo.

Then I looked at my own cellphone.

"I'm looking at my account and I don't see anything from you." I said.

Their faces grew angry on the com.

"Nobody gets paid until we get the treasure." Said Countess Cleo. "Or is that that Helmet too tight?"

"Yeah, that don't work with me." I said. "Money first. Treasure second."

"This isn't funny." Said Maelstrom. "Do your job."

"You know, I think the statue would look great on my bookshelf." I said. "Or I could just return it. Security might be doubled next time you want it."

Maelstrom sneered, then nodded at Bellum.

Bellum looked at a screen and typed something.

I looked at my cellphone and the $500k was added to my account.

"There." Said Maelstrom. "Satisfied?"

"Very." I said. "Now double it because you were being jerks."

They were taken aback in anger.

"You can't be serious." Said Brunt. 

"I'm about to get a sore throat for all the singing I'm gonna do about you guys online." I said. "And this statue is going on my bookshelf. Or I might give it to the Police."

Maelstrom sneered.

"If you keep sneering at me," I said. "I might ask for triple."

Maelstrom sighed.

"Pay her." He said.

Another $500k was added.

"Hold on a minute." Said Brunt. "We'll pay another $500k if you show us your face."

I smirked under my Helmet.

"What I look like is the million dollar question." I said.

"And we paid you a million dollars." Said Brunt. "And we'll throw in another $500k if you-"

I turned of the com and dropped it.

I stomped on the com, breaking it to pieces.

I'm not giving the statue to V.I.L.E.

I left it on the steps of the Los Angeles Police Department.

Did you really think I'd steal for V.I.L.E.? 

I forwarded the money to charity.

All in a day's work.


	6. Shadowsan

Shadowsan's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been 1 year since Carmen, Black Sheep, my adopted daughter, was slaughtered by Tigress.

We not only stole from V.I.L.E., we destroyed their strongholds. 

After the artifacts had been recovered, and after the people were evacuated, we burnt their strongholds to the ground.

And ACME?

They tried to interfere a lot.

But they could never catch us.

Player, Zack, and Ivy thought that we were going overboard by torching V.I.L.E.'s strongholds.

But they were on board as there were no casualties.

Ironic.

Carmen died, yet we have to make sure the V.I.L.E. Agents were wrapped up in blankets unharmed.

How could the Facility do this?

Ordering that Carmen be killed.

Sure she betrayed V.I.L.E.

However, everyone in the Facility took part in raising Carmen back when she was Black Sheep.

Before I was officially a Head in V.I.L.E.'s Facility, they agreed to adopt her when I brought here to the Isle of V.I.L.E. 

Bastards.

One fateful day, we got a call from Player when we were in the San Diego base.

"Guys, there's a new vigilante you need to hear about." He said anxiously. "She calls herself "La Femme Rouge." And from what I hear, she stole $34 million from V.I.L.E."

""La Femme Rouge?"" Asked Ivy. "That was one of the names that ACME Agent kept calling Carmen."

"Could it actually be her?" I asked in desperation.

"Unfortunately, there's a very low chance that it's Carmen." Said Player sadly. "La Femme Rouge actually did a caper for V.I.L.E. a couple days ago. V.I.L.E. wrote about it in the dark web. I don't know what she stole for them, however, that means she's in cahoots with V.I.L.E. There's no way she's Carmen." 

V.I.L.E. hired a Carmen impersonater? 

They are lower than dirt.

"We'll find her." Said Zack.

Me and Ivy nodded.

"However," Said Ivy. "I have one question. Who in the world is La Femme Rouge? Where in the world is La Femme Rouge?"


	7. Tigress

Tigress's POV  
~~~~~~~~~

After I killed Carmen....

I took six months off.

They allowed me to.

I have a heavy feeling in both my heart and my stomach.

It was an accident.

V.I.L.E. told me it wasn't my fault.

But it was.

I started going on capers again.

But this time I wasn't my usual sarcastically jerky self.

I was more my too-shy-to-talk-to-you-unless-you-were-an- ally self. 

At least it couldn't get worse.

Me, Paper Star, El Topo, and La Chevre were walking into the meeting room where the heads of the league were.

When I slightly opened the door...

"SHE DID WHAT? WHAT!?" Shouted Coach Brunt.

Oh good.

They're pissed.

When we entered we saw that they were fuming.

"We want all four of you to go after someone." Said Dr. Maelstrom. "She calls herself La Femme Rouge."

"The Red Woman?" Asked La Chevre. 

"Yes." Said Maelstrom. "She borrowed the name from our dear departed Black Sheep. She also burrowed from her style. And she's robbing us in the same way." 

Me, Paper Star, El Topo, and La Chevre all looked at each other.

"She also robbed us of 1 million dollars." Said Countess Cleo. "We paid it for a golden statue, the one she never delivered." 

We gasped.

Who'd be be crazy enough to take money from V.I.L.E. and then betray them?

"We require that you bring her to us." Said Coach Brunt. "Alive. And try to bring her here in good condition so that I myself can break her."

"Why don't we get Carmen's team to fight her?" Asked La Chévre.

I hit him on the shoulder.

"You may leave now." Said Professor Maelstrom.

We nodded and left the room. 

This person stole a nickname from Carmen?

They're copycatting Carmen?

I might've been a jerk to Carmen, but I still loved her.

Even when she betrayed V.I.L.E. 

Even after she became Carmen Sandiego. 

I secretly had a crush on her during our schooling in V.I.L.E. Academy.

Carmen was like family to me.

Carmen, Crackle, El Topo, La Chévre, and even Paper Star were like family to me.

Even more family to me than my biological family.

But Carmen is dead and Crackle is gone.

And Right now, this poser is cashing in on Carmen.

La Femme Rouge will pay!

Nothing personal.

Just vengeance.


	8. ACME

Chief's POV   
~~~~~~~

This new thief, this La Femme Rouge, she reminds me of Carmen Sandiego.

I have nightmares every night since we considered her legally dead.

Even though she hacked into our mainframe, Carmen Sandiego died so young.

ACME was meant to arrest her, not kill her.

For the past year, I've been mourning Carmen Sandiego's death as well as Dexter Wolfe's death.

Dexter Wolfe was another story.

21 years ago I shot him, in fear that he had a weapon.

But it was only his car keys.

Then the goddamn mansion we tracked him to caught on fire.

For why, we're still not sure.

But I have two regrets.

Carmen Sandiego.

Dexter Wolfe.

I might seem like a villain to anyone else.

However, people who think of me like that, don't consider that I'm haunted by my past decisions.

Most nights, I wake in fright from nightmares.

Those nightmares being my choices.

This new person, La Femme Rouge, I hope we can capture her alive.

Ironically, Carmen Sandiego had that as a nickname from Agent Devineaux. 

Even if I wanted to believe it, I don't think that Carmen and La Femme Rouge are the same person.

I think La Femme Rouge is only copying Carmen Sandiego.

La Femme Rouge uses guns, luckily they only shoot tranquilizer darts. 

That, and La Femme Rouge takes jobs for V.I.L.E. 

A couple days ago, a security guard was knocked unconscious and a precious gold statue was stolen.

It was recovered on the LAPD's doorstep.

Considering Carmen's team still carries on without her, I'd bet that they managed to steal the statue from La Femme Rouge.

We still tried to catch them, however, they weren't exactly our top priority.

V.I.L.E. is. 

And La Femme Rouge signed her own arrest warrant when she joined them.

She could've returned the statue, but we won't know until we catch her.

I want to see who's behind that mask.

It's the million dollar question.

And I got millions of dollars in resources to catch her.


	9. Devineaux

Chase's POV  
~~~~~~~~

I was chasing this new thief through the streets.

Onlookers were gasping and pointing.

This... Carmen Sandiego wannabe.

~~A few minutes ago~~

I was walking down a side walk in Chicago.

Chief said we should find La Femme Rouge here.

La Femme Rouge?

That is the name I gave Carmen.

How dare this person come along and steal it.

Like she stole that gold statue.

Is she a thief for hire or a V.I.L.E. Agent?

Either way, she will be staying a long time in a jail cell.

Probably for a few life sentences for the value of artifacts she stole.

Unlike Carmen, La Femme Rouge shall not be able to avoid being caught.

Then I heard a sound, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked back.

And sure enough, there she was.

The new La Femme Rouge.

Wearing that damned helmet.

Also known as the Crimson Ghost, the Red Bandit, etc.

"Hello, Devineaux." She said, probably grinning under her mask. "Heard you were in town."

How did she know my name.

"How do you know my name, Thief?" I shouted.

"Instagram." She chuckled. "You haven't posted anything. In. Three. Years. God. DAMN!" 

I pulled out the gas-gun ACME issued out for its Agents.

"Are coming quietly or in handcuffs?" I said.

"I never come quietly." She said.

I pointed the gun inches at her face and the gas blew into her face.

When the gas cleared, she was still standing.

Impossible.

The gas-guns always knock the target out. 

"Had a bad experience with one of those things." She said. "So my helmet makes me immune. I came here to talk."

I attempted to tackle her to the ground.

She dodged.

"Fine." She said. "Guess I'll have to make you tired." 

She tripped me and then proceeded to sprint down the street.

I chased her down the streets ignoring the onlookers.

I chased her for a few minutes.

I was almost out of breath.

I saw here run into an alley. 

I ran into the alley, then it was like she disappeared.

"Ahem." I heard behind me.

I turned around.

I charged into the ground.

My gas-gun dropped and La Femme Rouge picked it up.

"Good night." She said.

She pointed it at me, then the gas came out of the gun. 

Everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~

When I awoke, my right hand was chained to the fence in front of the alley way.

"Look who's awake." I heard her voice.

I turned to see her leaning on the wall to the right.

She walked over to me and got on one knee.

"What makes you immortal, Devineaux?" She asked. "Not that gas-gun, not that ACME pen, not that jacket. Nothing. You're risking your life to capture thieves for an agency you only new existed a couple of years ago. Tell ACME I'm not their enemy. Tell them to leave me alone." 

"You are a thief!" I shouted. "You work for V.I.L.E. and you stole Carmen Sandiego's nickname."

"I don't work for V.I.L.E." She said. "I just stole the statue so they'd pay me a million dollars and then I gave it the the LAPD." 

I gasped.

"You do not work for V.I.L.E.!?" I asked. "Then what did you do with the money?"

"Do you ever give to charity?" She asked. "That's where 99% of the money goes. The rest goes towards the supplies I need."

"Who are you?" I asked.

She sighed.

"I'm like a dog who dedicates their life to chase down a specific car." She said. "But after I spend most of my life trying to catch it, I finally catch it. Then I realize, I've finished the one thing I dedicated my whole life to. Then I have to find new cars to chase. But for me, those cars represent all kinds of injustices. And the need to stop them? It's the fuel keeping me going in life." 

She stood up.

She tossed me my ACME pen.

"Call some of your fellow Agents to come uncuff you." She said walking away. "I'll be gone before they arrive."

And with that, she disappeared.

Like a crimson ghost in the night.


	10. Countess Cleo

Carmen's POV  
~~~~~~~~~

After my little talk with Agent Devineaux, I walked out of the alley and got on my motorcycle.

I rode out of the city.

The place will be swarming with ACME Agents, I had to move fast.

I remember when Chase Devineaux was fired from ACME.

He was known to constantly destroy vehicles.

ACME later rehired him.

I pulled up to the hotel I was staying at, changed my clothes, then rode to the nearest train station.

I got a ticket, first class, then boarded the train.

~~~3 days later~~~

I was wearing my vigilante clothes while riding through the streets of New Orleans.

V.I.L.E. was harassing the homeless around here. 

Their stronghold used to be a homeless shelter, then they bought it an kicked out all the people.

They had to start sleeping in cardboard boxes while eating trash.

That's unacceptable to me.

Countess Cleo herself was here.

I haven't seen her in person for 5 years.

Even before then, she wanted nothing to do with me.

I remember when I was 12 and asked her for a hug.

She scoffed and told me that she'd never hug me.

Those words still hurt.

I managed to get information about Countess Cleo's illegitimate affairs.

If any of her crimes get out onto the media, her image will be ruined.

For someone like Countess Cleo, humiliation is worse than actually serving jail time.

I'm feeling generous, however.

As much as I could easily destroy a good fraction of V.I.L.E. by leaking the information on the web, I didn't want to take the fun out of everything.

I'll just tell her to remove the stronghold from New Orleans.

Countess Cleo's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking in the parking lot to my limousine.

A couple of guards were accompanying me.

"Keep someone to manage." I said. "Beef up security. And make sure those ruffians doesn't interfer with our stronghold."

I stopped at the limo door.

I turned around to face the guards.

"While La Femme Rouge is one of our biggest problems, Carmen's team are a bunch of blokes who needlessly destroy our bases." I said.

"Wow!" Said a voice. "They started to destroy your bases? I wouldn't of though to do that in 35 years."

I turned around to see La Femme Rouge standing on the top of my limousine.

She shot darts into my guards' shoulders, knocking them out cold.

She jumped down, standing a few feet away from me.

"Hello, Countess Cleo." She said. "You know why I'm here?"

"Why?" I asked. "To blackmail me into paying you more money?" 

She shook her head.

"Move this stronghold out of New Orleans." She said. "And build another homeless shelter." 

I scoffed.

She can't be serious!

Can she?

She pulled out her phone and played a recording.

"Look, we need to continue our illegal affairs or the criminal underworld will view us as jokes." 

That was me.

How did she get that?

"You really need to make sure your secure phone lines are secure." She said putting her phone away. "I don't think the media will be too happy about this."

She... recorded my phone calls?

She's blackmailing us?

Again?

"Ok." I sighed. "We'll remove our stronghold out of New Orleans... and build a homeless shelter."

She was about to walk away, I asked her a question.

"Why are you using our daughter's nickname?" I asked. "Why are you following HER goals?"

"Daughter?" She scoffed. "I talked with Carmen a bunch of times. She said you would never hug her. That you didn't like her." 

My eyes widened.

"That's what I thought." She said before walking away and disappearing into the night.

Tears were coming out of my eyes.

Black Sheep, Carmen, never thought I loved her?

She was my daughter too.

Not just Shadowsan's or Brunt's.

I might not have spent time with her much, but that didn't mean I hated her.

The only reason I didn't want Black Sheep to be adopted in the first place, was because I didn't want her getting hurt.

She would've eventually joined the 1 year schooling V.I.L.E. program, and she could've be seriously injured.

My phone rang.

I answered it.

It was Maelstrom.

"Countess Cleo, we just wanted to make sure that- are you crying?" He scoffed.

"La Femme Rouge is here." I said. "She said she knew our daughter." 

"I'll send the team after her." Said Maelstrom.

He hung up.

When we capture her, I'm going to ask a lot more questions.

And I want answers.

How does La Femme Rouge know my adopted daughter?


	11. Tigress vs Carmen

Carmen's POV  
~~~~~~~~~

I was walking down the allies.

I left my motorcycle in another parking lot.

Just as I was about to open my helmet...

"Catch this!" I heard someone say.

Out of reflex, I dodge an origami star.

Paper Star.

I turned around to face her.

"So," I said. "You've been sent to kill me?"

"We don't kill, we deliver." Said Paper Star.

Paper Star threw more origami stars at me.

I managed to dodge all of them.

Then someone tried to attack me from the left.

La Chévre.

I managed to dodge his punches.

Someone picked me up from behind.

El Topo.

I used the back of my helmet to make El Topo let me go.

Then I threw El Topo into La Chévre.

They were both knocked out.

Then Paper Star tried to charge me.

I stepped out of the way and tripped her.

I shot a dart into her leg and she was knocked out.

"Imposter!" Shouted someone at the end of the alley.

Tigress.

"You're not Carmen, you fake." She growled. "I knew Carmen. Carmen was a friend of mine. I talked with Carmen."

"You killed Carmen." I said. 

Tigress then growled at me.

She charged towards me.

I wasn't able to step out of the way.

She rammed right into me.

She tackled me down to the ground.

She straddled my waist.

"Aren't you suppose to take me out for dinner first?" I said, smirking.

Her face turned red in anger.

"Open your helmet." She demanded. "I wanna see the face of Carmen's imposter." 

I rolled my eyes.

I pushed her off of me.

She got back up.

I stood up, pulled out my pistols, then shot darts at her.

The darts deflected off her suit.

"You think I'd be dumb enough not to think about wearing a dart proof suit?"

"No." I said. "But you didn't put any on your neck." 

I shot a dart into her neck and she passed out.

I caught her before she fell on the ground.

I calmly set her down.

For some reason, even after all Tigress has done, I can't seem to hate her.

I get butterflies in my stomach whenever she's around.

Even when we fight.

Especially when we fight.

I left them.

I made it to the parking lot and grabbed my bike. 

And I rode the hell out of New Orleans.

Tigress's POV  
~~~~~~~~~

When we woke up, La Femme Rouge was obviously gone.

Just who exactly was she?

And why the hell does she remind me so much of Carmen.

I know she's an imposter.

However, she actually felt like she was Carmen.

I had to get this imposter.

She keeps playing with my emotions.


	12. Resolved Debt

Zack's POV  
~~~~~~~

~~2 days later~~

We didn't know much about La Femme Rouge, however, I did know one thing.

I'M STARVING.

While I was driving us through the streets of Boston, where Player assumed we would find La Femme Rouge, Shadowsan refused to let us stop to get take out.

Just because we gotta find an imposter, doesn't mean you should punish me.

Quite a coincidence that the pretender would be in the city where me and Ivy first met Carm. 

I hope we don't run into Sharkhead Eddie.

He'll be very pissed we never paid him back.

"Ok." Said Shadowsan. "Stop the car."

I stopped and he got out.

"Where are you going?" Asked Ivy.

"To find La Femme Rouge." He said.

He walked into the alley.

Man, he can really pull of that serious samurai vibe.

Sharkhead Eddie's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was eating dinner at my favorite restaurant.

We were the only ones there because my men "insisted" everyone leave.

I got up to use the restroom.

After I got done and left the bathroom, my guards' were all knocked out.

Suddenly I shoved against a wall.

Some lady with a Skull Helmet pushed me into it.

"What do you want?" I asked. "Anything, anything at all." 

"I want you mark Zack and Ivy's debt as paid for, you understand?" She said. "Any cent you lost from them, is officially gone."

"D-did they send you?" I asked. "I'll pay triple of what they did if you bring them to me."

"No." She said. "They were friends of one of my deceased friends. I just managed to locate you in some of my spare time."

She released my collar and I fell to the floor.

"What makes you think I'll leave them alone?" I growled.

"I have video recordings of you." She said. "Bribing government officials, assaulting people, and preparing robberies? Puts kind of a long jail sentence on you."

I gasped.

Then I nodded.

"And who am I?" She asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"That's right." She said. "You don't know. Let that little mystery keep you up at night." 

She then walked out the door.

I stood up.

I punched a wall.

"DAMN IT!" I shouted.

Ivy's POV  
~~~~~~

While Shadowsan was walking around looking for La Femme Rouge, me and Zack started beat boxing in the car.

We were driving around, when I got a call.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Your debt has been cancelled." Said the other person.

"Sharkhead Eddie?" I exclaimed.

Zack looked at me worryingly.

"Yes." He said "You and your dimwitted brother don't have to see me again. In fact, stay far away from me. Your friend with the Red Helmet already paid me a visit. Our business is forever done."

He hung up.

"What was it?" Zack asked worried.

"Eddie says that our debt is cancelled." I said. "He says someone with a Red Helmet paid him a visit."

Me and Zack gasped.

Nobody else except Shadowsan, Player, and Carmen knew about our debt with Sharkhead Eddie.

"CARMEN IS LA FEMME ROUGE!" Me and Zack said in union.


	13. Shadowsan visits La Femme Rouge

Coach Brunt's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

We managed to track both La Femme Rouge AND Team Red to Boston.

The team will take out 2 birds with 1 stone.

La Femme Rouge will pay for stealing millions from us.

And Team Red will pay for destroying our strongholds.

Shadowsan's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I left Zack and Ivy to find Carmen's imposter, I walked over to the docks.

Something told me she was here.

I heard a motorcycle.

I turned around and saw her get off of a motorcycle.

She wore her helmet.

"Never thought you'd come looking for me." She said. 

"You have impersonated my daughter." I said. "You have taken V.I.L.E. jobs. You disgraced yourself and you disgraced Carmen."

She chuckled.

"It was 1 job." She said. "I didn't even even deliver the statue, I gave it to the police. I played V.I.L.E. like a fiddle. And right now, if you've come here to fight, they're unknowingly getting what they want. 2 of their top enemies rough housing with each other and they'll take on who's standing." 

I scoffed.

"Even if you are not a V.I.L.E. Operative, you still mock my daughter." I said. 

She laughed.

"Mock?" She laughed. "I don't mock, I just change. I know more about Carmen than you do, y'know." 

I pulled out my katana.

"I will not slaughter you." I said. "But you shall never walk again."

"Damn, dude." She said. "Take it easy with the edginess." 

She pulled out her pistols and shot darts at me.

I deflected all of them using my katana.

She then holstered her pistols, she pulled out her knives.

I charged at her with my katana.

When I sent the blade down on her, she used the blades of her knives to told it back.

"Can we just talk?" She said while pushing the katana back.

I scoffed.

I pulled my katana back, then swung it at her horizontally.

She managed to avoid it by doing a front flip.

Then a dart was shot into my leg.

I fall onto the ground, slowly losing consciousness.

"You haven't lost your skills, dad." She said before everything went black.

What did she mean by "dad"? 

She is not Carmen.


	14. Carmen vs Team V.I.LE.

Carmen's POV  
~~~~~~~~~

After I knocked Shadowsan out, I got on my motorcycle and rode off.

It was the first time after 1 year that I finally saw Shadowsan again.

Even though when he worked for V.I.L.E. and was assigned to take my dad's life, he saved me from the house fire when I was a few months old. 

He wasn't the one who took my dad's life.

Chief was.

That's why I ended whatever alliance I had with them after Stockholm.

I wonder one thing.

What would happen if Chief new I was Dexter Wolfe's daughter?

I was pulled out my thoughts, when a paper star flew in front of my motorcycle, popping the front tire.

I did a backflip off the motorcycle.

It crashed into a wall.

"It's a shame." Said Tigress behind me. "That motorcycle will be expensive to repair."

I turned around.

Paper Star, El Topo, La Chévre, and Tigress were there.

"If there's any scratches on my motorcycle," I began. "It wouldn't be the first thing you scratched." 

Tigress scoffed.

"Four to one." She said. "2 choices. 1, you give up, we beat you unconscious, then we deliver you to the heads of V.I.L.E. 2, you try to fight, we beat you unconscious, then we deliver you to the heads of V.I.L.E." 

"That... seems like a really crappy deal." I said. "And an overdone motivation."

"What!?" They said in union.

"First off, you saying I don't have a choice in the matter." I said. "Secondly, the whole "we'll beat you up then deliver you to our bosses" bit has been done to death. Why not go rogue and start being your own team? I already beat all four of you." 

"I have an idea." Said El Topo. "Take off that Helmet and we will see whose got the overdone motivations. Ms. Secret Identity." 

"Whatevs, El Topo." I shrugged. "Just trying to help you out."

"You can help us out be showing you face." Said La Chévre, pointing his finger at me. 

"No way, La Chévre" I said.

"That is "Le Chévre."" Said La Chévre. "Not "La." "La" is feminine. I am a dude. Like, you are La Femme Rouge, so you are a woman. And not only because you have "Femme" your name. Say it correctly, it pisses me off when nobody says it right."

"Why do you think I'm saying it, La Chévre?" I said, smirking under my mask.

La Chévre screamed in anger, then charged at me.

He swung a left hook at me.

I dodged.

Then El Topo came from behind and tried to tackle me.

I dodged and he ended up tackling La Chévre by accident.

"Sorry, Mi Amigo." Said El Topo.

"It is quite alright, Mon Ami." Groaned La Chévre.

Paper Star was throwing origami stars at me, and every single one I dodged ended up impaling the cement. 

Soon she was out of ammo.

Paper Star charged right towards me.

Tigress came from behind and held me in a chokehold.

"Harder please." I said jokingly.

Tigress growled loudly.

Paper Star tried to punch me in the abdomen.

Paper Star instantly regretted her decision.

She ended up bruised her hand for hitting the hard surface of my armor.

Hey, I spent months working on it.

She pulled back her hand and howled in pain. 

"Gotta give you a round of applause for attempting to do that." I said.

I pulled out of Tigress's grasp and turned to trip her.

I pulled out one of my pistols and shot a dart into Paper Star's leg.

She passed out almost instantly.

I holstered my pistol.

El Topo swung at me, I grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto his back.

Turned to Tigress.

"Final round, one to one now." I said.

Tigress got up.

"You wanna be the new Carmen?" She said equipping her clawed gloves. "You're an imposter. I'll unfortunately have to stain my claws with your blood. There'll never be another Carmen Sandiego."

Shadowsan's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awoke in the backseat of a vehicle.

"Look, Zack, Shadowsan's awake." Said Ivy.

She turned to me.

"You're not gonna believe this." Said Ivy.

"How did I arrive here?" I asked.

"We found you unconscious by the harbor." Said Ivy. "Listen, it's gonna sound a little far fetched, but Carmen is alive."

My eyes went wide.

"What?" I asked. "My daughter is alive?"

This is wonderful.

Carmen is alive.

"Not only that," Said Ivy. "She just so happens to be La Femme Rouge."

What?


	15. The Truth Comes Out

Carmen's POV  
~~~~~~~~~

I kept dodging Tigress's claw swipes.

"After we deliver you to V.I.L.E., I'll watch how they'll destroy you." She said.

She managed to scratch the sleeve of my jacket.

"Hey!" I said. "This was my favorite leather jacket."

She didn't respond.

She kicked me in the stomach, sending me back 8ft.

She was about to send her claws onto me, when I rolled out of the way.

Her claws were stuck 4in into the pavement. 

She growled as she tried to pull her claws out of the road.

"Here," I said. "Let me help you with that."

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand out of the road.

Instead of thanking me, she tried impaling her claws into my armor.

Not even so much as a scratch.

"Come on." I said, sweeping her leg. "I helped you." 

I pulled out one my pistols and pointed it at her.

"Nighty night." I said.

But before I could give her a tranquilizer dart, she kicked me in the ankle.

I fell, landing on top of her.

"Sorry." I said.

"Get off me." She growled.

We both stood up and Tigress swung her claws at my face.

They broke on impact with my Helmet.

Now she had no weapons.

"Give up?" I asked. 

She me a right hook into the abdomen.

She actually made it hurt.

I pointed the gun at her, she then grabbed my wrist. 

She flung me onto my back and pulled the gun out of my hand.

She pointed it at me.

But before she could she could fire a tranquilizer dart....

"FREEZE!" Shouted Chase Devineaux.

I sat up and looked around.

ACME Agents surrounded us completely.

I stood up.

"Sayonara." I said, equipping the grappling hook in my sleeve.

"I don't think so." Said Tigress, tackling me into the ground. "If we're going down, I'm taking you with us." 

Agents came and cuffed our arms behind our backs.

Around this time, the dart effect of the darts wore of on Paper Star.

All five of us were on our knees.

"Now," Said Agent Zari. "Let's see who this criminal is."

She was referring to me, obviously.

"How do we open your Helmet?" Asked Chase Devineaux.

I sighed.

The truth had to come out eventually.

"There's a small button on the neck of my armor." I admitted.

He pushed it.

The Helmet unequipped.

Everyone, all the Agents, Devineaux, Zari, Tigress, El Topo, and Le Chévre, and Paper Star all gasped.

"Carmen Sandiego... Is La Femme Rouge?" Said a few of the Agents.

"Next time," I said. "Be sure someone you claim as dead is actually dead." 

Tigress's POV  
~~~~~~~~~

Carmen is the one we were after!?

I tried to beat her within an inch of her life.

She wasn't an imposter, she was the real deal.

But still, after all those months mourning.

After all those months crying.

After I gained PTSD.

The person who I thought I killed is alive.

I'll forgive her, eventually.

However, I need to make her apologize to me.

Apologize to all of us.

However, I can't hate her.

She's family.


	16. Chief has a plan

Chief's POV  
~~~~~~~

Only 5 hours ago, not only did we capture V.I.L.E.'s best team, but also discovered that Carmen Sandiego is alive, and she's La Femme Rouge.

At least that's one less regret off my chest. 

Agent Argent called me on her pen.

"Chief!" She said with a sense of dread. "It's Crackle. He's escaped the ACME Psyche Ward."

Crackle was a mistake of my own.

After we saw him talking to Carmen, we captured him, and questioned him. 

Chase Devineaux arrested him.

However, Crackle didn't remember anything.

We tried to give him back his memories.

But something went wrong.

He got his memories back, but lost his sanity.

He escaped once, when we captured him again, he had a lot of face tattoos.

One was "Cracked" tattooed on his forehead.

He was a psycho made by us.

"What is your solution?" Asked Agent Argent.

"It'll take a couple months." I said. "But after I get the paperwork signed, get the prisoners we recently captured."

"What?" Exclaimed Agent Argent.

"They're the only ones capable enough to accomplish a job like this." I said. "They'll go out and capture Crackle."

I folded my armed behind my back.

"It's time to create ACME's VILE TEAM." I said.


	17. Sneak Peak of ACME'S VILE TEAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneak Peak of the next Dark Reality book with Carmen Sandiego.

No One's POV

~~~~~~~~

A figure was sitting in a chair in front of a fireplace.

He wore a Dark Blue Suit Jacket, Dark Blue Suit Pants, Black Dress Shoes, and a Black Button up Shirt.

His name.... was Crackle.

He had his hair spikey.

He had multiple face tattoos.

One of which, was "Cracked" written on his forehead.

Soon his assistant came in.

"Sir." Said the Assistant. "We found her."

"And you sent her the package?" Asked Crackle, standing up.

"Well," Started the Assistant. "We did. However, they sent it back to us. They also sent a note, asking us not to send over dead squirrels and used bandages."

Crackle turned around.

"WHAT?" He screeched.

Crackle started rolling on the ground, crying uncontrollably.

"SHE'S MY QUEEN!" Cried Crackle, through messy tears. 

Crackle got up.

"I EVEN DECORATED THIS ROOM TO HONOR HER!" Crackle screeched.

"Carmen" was written everywhere in the room with Red Sharpie. 

There was a store mannequin with a long Red Coat and a Red Fedora in the corner.

Carmen's wanted posters were everywhere.

"Sir, I have a question." Said the Assistant.

"WhAt Is YoUr QuEsTiOn?" Asked Crackle.

"Why do we choose to work for you?" Asked the Assistant. "You're less of a villain to be taken seriously, and more of a guy who watched a lot of hip-hop music videos who's trying to act like a psychotic Mob Boss, only to make the audience cringe at the portrayal of someone who's a fan favorite character." 

Crackle nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Said Crackle. "I was too busy thinking of a music video from Katy Perry." 

Crackle walked over to a table with millions of dollars stacked on it.

"It took us 3 weeks to get all this cash." Smiled Crackle.

The Assistant smiled.

"Are you going to give a motivational speech on how crime isn't about money and is only about the adrenaline rush?" Asked the Assistant.

"No." Said Crackle. "I was going to say how we should use the money to buy a million candy bars, and then we take those candy bars, and we build a statue of me in Moscow made out of candy bars." 

Crackle started running around the room, flapping his armed like wings, and singing twinkle little star. 

The Assistant sighs.

"8 years of Assistant College for this." He sobbed. "I'm still $450k in student debt."

Crackle then farted.

"Uh oh!" Crackle said. "I need a new pair of pants."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: 
> 
> Yeah, I know that Crackle is portrayed terribly in this, but that's the point.
> 
> It's suppose to make fun of how Lex Luthor and the Joker were portrayed in 2016.


End file.
